Onesie
by keepmystrength
Summary: "Katniss went to their walk-in closet from where she withdrew a large pink stripped bag from Victoria's Secret that he hadn't noticed was there. She went to change, and after 5 minutes, he heard her voice again, "Okay, I'm coming out now." He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him when Katniss opened the door." Katniss and Peeta's Christmas with their daughter. Modern AU.


_**Author's Note:**_ _this is my first fanfiction for this Fandom. I deleted my old stories, they were way too embarrasing haha. I hope you guys enjoy this. I wanted to post this earlier, but time didn't agree with me. Here it is, though, fluffy and gushy as they can get. It's set in a Modern AU, on Christmas time._

 _Please review and I hope you like it :) oh, and credits to the person who drew my avatar. I just found it on Google and thought it was insanely cool._

 _The characters belong to the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins._

* * *

 _ **December 25**_ _ **th**_

The snow fell from the sky, coating every surface in a thick, but soft, white layer. The bay window from the master bedroom -where Katniss oftenly liked to sit and read-, was covered almost in its totality by snow, dimming the little light that was streaming through it, making the room seem darker than it should be.

Peeta was wide awake, as he had been for almost an hour now, baker hours certanly weren't agreeing with him right now, when he should be trying to get some more sleep, but right now that didn't seem possible. Katniss was fast asleep next him, her soft breaths hitting his chest and her eyes closed in what looked to be a peaceful dream. He felt his love for this woman seeping through his bones.

He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile, instinctively and almost without meaning to he aqueezed her a little tighter to him, and she shifted in her sleep.

"I can feel you staring. Again," she grumbled sleepily and he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"You know I can't help it, I'm in a trance with your beauty. Merry Christmas, my love," He watched those beautiful grey eyes he felt gave meaning to his life flutter open, still clouded with sleep, and leaned his head down to give her a kiss. After they broke apart, he whispered against her lips "Sorry I woke you up,"

She smiled at him. "Merry Christmas to you too, and, you didn't, I was just lazing around before deciding to get up,"

"You can go back to sleep, baby, it's barely 6 a.m,"

"And miss the look on our daughter's face when she sees all the presents under the Christmas tree? Nuh uh, Peeta," she sat up in bed, clutching the sheet to her bare chest. They were too tired after their activities last night to dress again, which was careless of them considering their daughter sometimes had the habit of sneaking into their room in the middle of the night.

Luckily, last night hadn't been one of them.

He playfully snatched the white sheet from her chest, and ignoring her cry of indignation, pushed her back agaisnt the bed, careful not to put any extra weight on the area of her stomach, and kissed her senseless. After a few minutes of what can only be called making out, Katniss went to retrieve her lips from his, but he wouldn't budge.

"Peeta, we have to get up, so we can get breakfast started." She mumbled between kisses

"We still have a few more minutes," his mouth started kissing its path down, as her own mouth started emiting soft groans, her body traitorous against her own will.

With some willpower she didn't know she had, she pushed him away and quickly stood from the bed, grabbing Peeta's t-shirt from its place on the floor where she hastily tossed it off him last night, she put it on and ran into the bathroom, watching him over her shoulder still sitting on the bed.

"You're mean, you know that?" Peeta shook his head as he grabbed a pair of boxers from the underwear drawer.

He heard Katniss's snort all the way from the bathroom "I'm so far from being mean, especially after you see what I bought you for Christmas,"

"I know you're not mean, you're just… a tease," he walked into their bathroom and hugger her, her back to his front, hiding his smile against her shoulder, where he pressed a small kiss.

"A tease? Yeah, right. Don't worry darling, we'll finish what _you_ started tonight," she smirked. "Right now we have to go downstairs and get the food started,"

Peeta frowned, and it didn't go unnoticed by Katniss. She turned around and softly stroked his cheek with her fingers.

"Peeta, I feel fine, I wouldn't be offering to cook breakfast if I didn't feel like it, please stop worrying," her gaze met his and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I know, its just that… you know it's impossible for me not to worry, and besides, the doctor said you need to rest," he pulled apart and ran his hands over Katniss's seven-month pregnant belly.

"Peeta, I agreed to stop going hunting until I conclude my pregnancy, for the baby's safety, but you treat me like a porcelain doll," she crossed her arms and huffed.

"You barely let me get close to the kitchen and you hired that cleaning lady so I don't have to worry about it, and I appreciate it, but I feel useless. You still keep your baker hours and make breakfast and you usually cook lunch, and when you get home, completely worn out, you insist in cooking dinner, I want to help you."

Most wives wouldn't be complaining about this, almost expecting their husbands to hire someone for the cleaning and cooking so they wouldn't have to do it. Katniss was grateful that she had a husband as understanding and caring as Peeta, but her heart ached everytime she watched him come through the door, covered in flour, after what usually are long 13 hours shifts at his bakery, and instead of getting to sit down and eat a nice meal, he had to prepare it.

She felt like the worst wife ever.

Some days she would have the food ready when he got home, and while he said she shouldn't be stuck in the kitchen, his eyes showed gratefulness and relief. Peeta loved cooking, but it wasn't his favorite activity after working all day long.

Some days that Peeta couldn't make it to the house by lunch time because he was so busy at the bakery, Katniss packed lunch for the three of them, picked their daughter up from preschool by the time she got out, and they surprised Peeta with lunch at the bakery. She felt her heart melt at the looks he shot at them every time they surprised him with lunch at the bakery, and their daughter was much like her father, she loved baking, therefore, she adored spending time in the bakery.

When Katniss was 5 months into her pregnancy, in one of her usual hunting trips, she tripped –she blamed it on her pregnant feet-, and fell downhill in the woods, hitting her back and head in the process. She was unconscious for over two hours. When she woke up disorientated the first thing she did was check on her stomach, and felt her blood turn cold when, the baby, who had been moving nonstop for the past days, was very still.

She sat there hugging her stomach and silently crying for what seemed like hours, but were only 30 minutes according to her handwatch –a present from Peeta- that surpringsily, didn't break during the fall. It took her forever to pull herself together and get up, ignoring the pain in her temple and upper back, she walked carefully back to the house, both hands holding her stomach. Peeta was losing his mind, it happened on a Sunday, so while Katniss was hunting Peeta stayed home with their daughter.

He tried not to let his stress show so his daughter didn't worry, but at 4 years old she was very intuitive, and when she noticed the time on the clock she kept asking, "Daddy, when is Mommy coming home?", "Daddy, it's dark out, why isn't Mommy here yet?". He called Haymitch and told him to come over and babysit her while Peeta went to look for Katniss.

When he was by the edge of the woods he saw her coming through the thick trees, pale as a sheet, he ran towards her and when she looked at him she burst into tears, and begged him to take her to the hospital.

Thankfully, nor the baby or Katniss had any severe injuries. Actually, the baby was fine, Katniss was the one who took the hardest part of the fall, which she said she deserved. Peeta tried to talk her out of it, he never liked that she went hunting while pregnant, but the woods were a vital part of her, and he respected that, as long as she took precautions.

After the doctor's many reafirmations that by some myracle, the baby was perfectly healthy, he recommended –in Peeta's ears,the doctor _ordered_ \- that Katniss rested, she agreed to stop going hunting until after the baby was born, for its sake. And Peeta's.

Katniss felt like an idiot. She tripped on a fucking _tree root._ The little shit was the size of her foot.

Peeta took a week off work after that to take care of her and their daughter, he didn't want Katniss to even get up from bed unless it was Mother Nature calling, which she endured for a few days, but she wasn't used to not doing anything, so she started with small things like doing the dishes and taking out the trash, she went like that until she considered she was fine enough to clean and cook meals, although Peeta wasn't okay with that.

She couldn't go hunting in the day, so she started knitting, which turned out to be a complete failure, since she didn't have the patience for it. She started reading books, of any kind, mistery, romance, horror, maternity, she even dared to go into erotics. Not good.

It was fair to say she got bored out of her mind.

And in the afternoon when her daughter was out of school they ate lunch together, she had her nap, and when she woke up, Katniss would read to her, take her to the park, to the movies, she even signed up for one of those _Mommy & Me_ classes. Katniss hated it, and her daughter didn't seem to be a fan of it either.

They didn't go back after the second class.

Some days, they would spend all afternoon in the bakery, their daughter helping her father with the baked goods while Katniss attended up front. He was okay with her helping before the accident.

2 months had passed after her fall, but her husband was still treating her like she was a baby. Last night had been the third time since the fall that they had had sex. The first month Peeta refused to touch her, no matter how much she claimed she was feeling fine. It was a relief to see him acting so flirty and ravenous for her this morning.

Something in her mind whispered that he didn't want to touch her because she was bloating like a balloon, but Peeta always told her how beautiful she was, and in his eyes all she ever saw was nothing but pure love and adoration. It made her love him –and want to jump him- even more.

Peeta sighed, "Fine, if you really want to help in the kitchen…" Katniss gave him a dazzling smile and gave him a kiss that was over before he could even savour it.

He went to put his PJ's on so he could go down to the kitchen, but Katniss's "Wait!" stopped him in his tracks.

"Before you get dressed, I want to show you something," she went back and forth in her feet.

What made him narrow his eyes was the playful and devilish glint she had in her own eyes. "Sit," she pushed him into their bed and went to their walk-in closet from where she withdrew a large pink stripped bag from Victoria's Secret that he hadn't noticed was there.

He rubbed his palms together, "I think I'm going to like this something,"

She laughed, "Oh, just wait until you see it."

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how sexy is it?"

She pursed her lips "I would say… 11."

"Damn."

"Stay right here while I go change," Katniss ordered him.

"Wait, so you're going to change into that outfit right now knowing that we can't have sex until hours later?" a slight frown touched Peeta's brows.

"Yeah, pretty much."

He groaned, "You're going to kill me woman,"

He only heard her muffled laugh through the bathroom door.

After 5 minutes, he heard her voice again, "Okay, I'm ready, are you?"

"God I hope so," he stage-whispered so that she could hear him.

"I'm coming out now."

He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him when Katniss opened the door.

It was better than what he thought it would be.

Katniss was wearing a pair of Christmas _jammies_. Or more like Christmas onesie for adults, it was red, long sleeved with white horizontal stripes, with images of many tree ornaments and candy canes and Christmas trees and snowmen. It was almost sickly sweet.

It hugged her belly adorably, showing its size and roundness, the front zipper of the onesie, which went all the way down from her clavicle to the end of her stomach, fit a little tight against where their child grew, although not so much for the suit to be uncomfortable, she must have bought it earlier this month. She looked impossibly cute.

"So, do you like it?" she smiled, looking shy of all sudden.

Peeta stood up from the bed, still only clad in his boxers, per her request, and took her in his arms, "You look gorgeous, baby,"

"Really? I don't look ridiculous or silly?" she put her arms over his shoulders, getting as close to him as her belly allowed.

"Really. You look beautiful,"

She kissed him, "Better than a Victoria's Secret negligee?"

He couldn't help but laugh "Almost. Although I have a question, you bought the onesie and put it in a Victoria's Secret bag just to make me believe you got something from that store?"

"Not really. I _did_ get some stuff from Victoria's in that bag, I just put it away and put the onesie in the bag, so you wouldn't suspect a thing." Katniss smirked.

"So you did buy some stuff? Huh. How much stuff, precisely?" it was a large bag. He was excited.

She could probably see it in his face or hear it in his voice because she laughed and said, "You shall wait to find out,"

"Oh, man," he put his hands over her butt and squeezed, but his hand met something over the area of her ass he wasn't expecting. "A reindeer tail? Seriously?" he burst out laughing.

"And that's not everything, see," She turned around and sure enough, there was the reindeer tail, but above that in the center of her back was a bare space of the rest of the pattern in the onesie, and in white big letters it read: _Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal._

"No way," his stomach hurt from laughing so much. "That makes it even better."

Katniss smiled a Cheshire Cat smile, and that stopped his laughter "What?"

Without saying anything, she went back to the bathroom and reappeared in a matter of seconds with the Victoria's Secret bag in her hands, dropping it to the floor, she pulled out and identical onesie to the one she was wearing.

This onesie was larger than hers, though. It was for a male.

"Seriously?" He groaned.

"Yes! You love Christmas! Besides, you said I looked pretty in my onesie,"

"Yeah, you look cute, I would look awful."

Katniss put her hands on her hips, one hand still holding the big onesie "Peeta Mellark, you are going to wear this today so we match. Please, for me?"

She didn't need to ask again. She knew he would do anything for her, especially when he saw her so excited. "Fine."

"Thank you," she smiled. She was feeling in a high right now, so happy she was beyond herself, she would probably be jumping up and down if it weren't for her huge belly.

When Peeta emerged from the bathroom he was wearing the onesie, and she was so pleased. She started laughing like a crazy person when he turned around and wiggled his butt, making the reindeer tail of the onesie jump.

 _I would wear one hundred onesies more if it means seeing her this happy,_ Peeta thought, in a daze, watching Katniss laugh.

"Okay, let's go downstairs," he held her hand and together they walked out of their room.

Before going down the stairs, they stopped by their daughter's bedroom, pausing in the doorway and pushing the door open inch by inch as not to wake her.

From the doorway they could see her dark hair, so much like her mother's, spread around her pillow, her soft breaths filling the room. Her parents smiled from the door.

They quietly closed the door and walked hand-in-hand down the stairs, passing the living room and Christmas Tree. Under the tree there were the presents they had bought for their daughter, the ones she asked had asked Santa for, and their presents for each other, and a few for their new coming baby.

They bought everything their daughter asked for, they liked, like every parent, spoiling their child, because she deserved it. Since she was little she had been a good, sweet girl, always considering other people's interests before hers, so much like her father. She only asked for a few things: a new baby doll, an American Girl, crayons, hunting boots, art supplies, a bow – _like my mommy's, pretty please, Santa_ -, she wrote with Peeta's help. The latter three filled her parents with pride.

They bought her more things than what she asked for, she was their baby girl after all, how not to spoil her?

"So, what should we make for breakfast?" Peeta asked when they were in the large kitchen.

"How about… chocolate chip pancakes? And, of course, cheese buns." Katniss went to the cupboards to retrieve the ingredients.

"Sounds good, except, you want to mix chocolate with cheese?" Peeta raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be actually mixing them, just eating them together." She shrugged and rubbed her belly, "Besides, the baby's craving them, so get to work, Mr. Baker."

"Yes, ma'am," he kissed her lips and then leaned down to kiss her belly.

Peeta started preparing the cheese buns while Katniss prepared the batter for the pancakes. After the cheese buns were in the oven Peeta decided to make some peanut butter cookies –his daughter's favorites- and some raisin and nuts bread –his wife's favorite-.

After the tray of cheese buns was out of the oven, Peeta put it in the rack so they could cool before they ate them, and with the tray of cookies and bread still in the oven, he moved to where Katniss had some pancakes cooking.

"You should sit down and rest, you've done more than enough, baby," he flipped the pancakes in the pan.

He raised his head to find Katniss looking at him. She rolled her eyes, "Peeta…"

"I know, I know, but you've been standing up for too long, why don't you sit?"

She considered it. She was actually starting to feel a little uncomfortable, and her legs were getting restless. She wouldn't let Peeta know that, though.

"Fine." But before she sat down she went to the drawer where Peeta kept the cookie cutters, and started looking for the one with the shape of a Christmas Tree, when she found said item she gave a winning "aha!", grabbed the plate with the pancakes and started cutting them with the shape of the tree. Her daughter would love these.

Katniss started setting up the table for them to eat, when the oven beeped, indicating that the bread and cookies were ready. Peeta put the cheese buns into a plate, and Katniss wasted no time in biting into one, feeling the soft and warm cheese melting in her tongue. She moaned.

Peeta laughed, "Good?" she nodded while taking another bite.

After the table was set up with all the food, and Katniss finished her first cheese bun, she was wondering whether they should wake up the little sleeping girl upstairs or let her sleep, but before she could voice her thoughts aloud she heard little feet thudding down the stairs.

Her daughter had inherited her mother's light footing, and from what it seemed, Peeta still hadn't heard her coming down the stairs, he only noticed her presence when she came barreling through the doorway, and excited blur of dark hair.

She hugged her father's legs tightly and let out an excited shrill of "Merry Christmas!" and when she broke apart to look at her mother, her small head twirled from Peeta to Katniss, until her eyes rested on the identical blue of Peeta's, her forehead creased in confusion, and asked "Daddy, why are you wearing that?"

Peeta laughed and picked her up from the ground, "Because I love your Mommy too much, and she knows it," he kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas, princess."

"Merry Christmas, baby," Katniss looked adoringly at her husband and daughter, and wondered how in the world she got so lucky, she rubbed her daughter's soft hair and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy! Let's go and open the presents Santa brought! Did you see all the presents Daddy?"

"I did, sweetie. But first, you have to eat your breakfast, Mommy and I made you chocolate chip pancakes, and cheese buns, and bread. And, peanut butter cookies." He sat her down in a chair while Katniss served her pancakes.

"But Dad," she whined.

Katniss smiled, "Oh hush now, honey. The presents have been there all night, and they will still be there after you finish your breakfast, you don't want all of this food to go waste, do you?"

"No," she sighed. Their daughter, at 4, knew about the millions of people that were starving worldwide, and she hated it when she saw food get thrown away.

After lunch on Christmas Day, as a family, they went to a children's home to give them the toys Peeta bought for them with the bakery's earnings on Christmas Eve, along with baked goods, and Katniss usually took them what meat she could hunt. Together, they had been doing this since they were dating, and have kept doing it as a tradition every Christmas, especially after their daughter was born.

They wanted to show her how lucky they were by having what they had, and their daughter loved going there, she played with the kids and Katniss could see in her little face how much she enjoyed seeing the happiness in the little kids' faces when she gave them their presents. She has been grateful for everything since the begging.

"Mommy?" her daughter asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you and Daddy wearing Christmas Jammies and I'm not?" her little lip trembled.

"Well, Santa left these for us in our bedroom door when you were sleeping, maybe when we look under the tree you will find you own onesie." Katniss patted her hand. "Do you like these PJ's?"

"Yes, Mom! They're so pretty!"

Katniss looked at Peeta, "See? Someone likes them,"

"I didn't say I didn't like them, love, I just said I look ridiculous in them."

"No you don't! You look handsome, Dad,"

"Thank you, baby," he blowed a raspberry on her cheek and she giggled.

After only a few minutes of silent eating, their daughter suddenly picked up her empty plate from the table and put it inside the dishwasher and fled from the kitchen.

"I didn't even know she was finished eating," Katniss mumbled, mouthful. She was too focused in her own food.

This baby was turning her into such a fat-ass.

Their daughter appeared again in the kitchen doorway in just a few seconds and exclaimed happily, "I already washed my hands! C'mon Mom, Dad! Let's go open all the presents!"

"Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy are still finishing breakfast," Peeta bit his pancake, and she groaned.

"Hurry up," Katniss raised an eyebrow. "Please. I want to open my presents."

"Let's stop torturing her, Peeta, c'mon baby, let's go open the presents." Katniss stood up from the table, her round belly coming into view and Peeta smiled, she put her plate in the sink and going to Peeta's side she took his plate away and kissed his blonde curls.

He stood up and put his hands on Katniss's waist, "Go, my child, open your presents."

She gave and excited squeal and ran out of the room, again, with her parents following her at a more leisured pace. When they got to the living room their daughter sat on the floor besides the tree, and they sat next to her, Katniss with a little dificulty.

"Okay, which one do you want to open first?"

She looked pensative for a moment "I want the one with the onesie," she said at last.

"Well, which bag do you think it is?" Katniss rubbed her stomach, and Peeta's hand covered hers, softly caressing their child together.

She took the snowflakes paper next to a big box, and after squinting her eyes at it for a moment, ripped the paper open, which indeed revealed the same onesie both her parents were wearing, in a child's size.

"How did you know that was the one?" Peeta asked.

"I didn't, I just took a guess," she gave a toothy grin and went upstairs to her room to change out of the Frozen PJ's she was currently wearing.

"You got one for her, too?" Peeta put his nose against Katniss's soft hair, inhaling her scent.

"Of course," she kissed him until they heard an "Ew!" coming from the staircase. She was dressed in her matching onesie. They couldn't help but smile.

"You like your onesie, baby?"

She nodded "Look!" she wiggled the reindeer tail, much like Peeta had done earlier that morning. Katniss didn't know whether to laugh or cry. _Damn hormones,_ she thought. Peeta and their daughter were too much alike. He started laughing, and she followed.

With Katniss and his daughter in those matching onesies, Peeta didn't think he'd ever seen something so cute and beautiful in his life before.

She started opening the rest of the presents, she clutched to her chest the baby doll and the stuffed animals, but when she opened the big box that contained the bow she started jumping up and down, squeals of happiness filling the living room.

"Mommy, look! Now I get to be just like you!" she went to Katniss and hugged her tightly, and Peeta could see Katniss's eyes filling up with tears.

"That's right. After the baby is born, the first thing you and I are doing is going hunting," Katniss caressed her face.

She leaned down and put her lips against her Mom's belly, and whispered, "I can't wait for you to get here, little brother,"

Katniss and Peeta said they wanted the gender of their baby to be a surprise, so they agreed to wait until it was born, but their daughter was pretty sure that she was having a little brother. They just hoped that she wouldn't turn out to be dissapointed if the baby turned out to be a girl.

She went back to the bow Katniss made for her –much like Katniss's father had made one for her-, unaware of the tears shimmering in her mother's eyes.

"I just hope those are happy tears," Peeta said, his arms still around her belly, and pressed a kiss to her neck.

Katniss turned her head to look at him, "They are. I just never thought I could be this happy. We're so lucky,"

"We are." He dried the tear that slipped down her cheek, and kissed her head. They both turned their heads at the little girl's gasp.

"Daddy! I got my own canvases and painting supplies!" she squealed "Now I can use my own paintings instead of using yours," she whispered in awe.

"Yes, sweetie, but you know you can always use my paintings if you want to,"

"Thank you," she pressed her lips to his cheek.

She opened a few more of her presents, a few dolls and shoes and clothes from her parents, another two American Girl dolls with different outfits from Peeta's parents, singing Anna and Elsa dolls from Peeta's brothers, a medical play kit from Katniss's mother, some gorgeous dresses from Haymitch's friend, Effie, Barbie roller skates –with a full security equipment, thankfully- from their friend Johanna and some LEGO Friends from Prim.

In conclusion, their daughter had many new gifts.

Katniss's mother was currently living in Florida, very close to their friend Finnick, his wife Annie, and their 10 year old son. He and Peeta had been good friends since college, and they sent them a Christmas card every year, inviting them over whenever they wanted to go to the beach, Katniss had wanted to go and spend Christmas in there, but her doctor said she was too far into her pregnancy to be traveling, especially after her fall in October, so they agreed to visit them in the summer.

Katniss's mother couldn't visit them because she had her shifts in the hospital, where she worked as a nurse, and Prim was travelling through Italy with her boyfriend.

Katniss was sad that neither of them could make it home for the Holidays, and Peeta had spent long hours on the phone talking to his mother-in-law, even with the hospital, trying to change Mrs. Everdeen's shifts, but there was no success.

Her mother told Katniss about what Peeta was trying to do, and she cried and told him how grateful she was to have him, and that as long as she had him and their children, nothing else mattered.

"Mommy, look what Santa brought for the baby,"

She was holding some bottles and a set of pacifiers, and in the other bag there was a stuffed Teddy Bear and some baby onesies. Peeta had bought all of those for the baby, so their daughter didn't think Santa had forgotten about her sibbling, considering that in the past few weeks she had been constantly asking if Santa would bring gifts to the baby, and she seemed troubled when they answered that they didn't know.

"Isn't Santa sweet? He remembered the baby! Its first Christmas gifts," Peeta chuckled.

"Daddy, we've got to give Santa more cookies next year since he's going to be carrying my presents, _and_ the baby's," she looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"You're right." Peeta nodded, and then turned to Katniss "I think Santa deserves some kisses, don't you think?" he said very quietly, so their daughter wouldn't hear him.

"I think you're right," she kissed him full on the mouth, their child too engrossed in her new toys to notice her parents full on making out.

They ripped their lips from each other's at the sound of the front door opening, and a "Ho, ho, ho" rang out, capturing their full attention.

"What the fu– " Peeta covered his wife's mouth before she could finish the sentence.

"Merry Christmas… and all that jazz," Haymitch crossed the treeshold. In a Santa suit.

To say that Katniss had never been so shocked in her entire life would be a statement.

He had on a red Christmas hat over his shoulder-lenght dirty blonde hair, the red Santa coat and pants, and black boots. He even had put on the white beard. The girl squealed.

"Uncle 'Aymitch! You're Santa?" she jumped into his arms.

"Not really, girl. But Santa said he needed my help to deliver one last gift for the pretty little girl from the house across mine," he couldn't belive the load of crap he was saying. "He said you wouldn't mind if I dressed like this to deliver your present." She shook her head.

Meanwhile, Peeta and Katniss still sat speechless at the foot of the Christmas tree, watching the interaction between Katniss's uncle and their daughter.

"Wait here," he put her down and went back outside, then stepped in again, holding her gift.

"A _bike_! Mom, Dad, look!" She ran and hugged Haymitch's legs.

Peeta was still speechless, but Katniss woke from her daze and grabbed her iPhone from the table where she had been taking photos from her daughter opening her presents, to send to all their relatives. Quickly and before Haymitch could object, she snapped a few photos of Haymitch holding her daughter, making sure that the Santa suit was full on display.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Thank you so much, uncle 'Aymitch!" She was too damn adorable for his old-man heart to believe it.

"Are you two just going to sit there all day with your mouth wide open? You goin' to catch flies, ya know." Peeta stood up first and then helped Katniss up from the floor.

"Wow, who would have guessed you're a big Santa softie," Katniss snorted.

Haymitch glared.

"Are you sure you're not having twins? You're the size of a small whale, sweetheart."

Katniss glared back.

Peeta decided it was time to cut in, "Thanks for this, Haymitch, she looks so happy," the three adults turned their head to look at the little girl admiring the bike, she ran her hand over the handle in awe. Haymitch's lips twitched up.

Katniss knew her daughter was Haymitch's weakness. He had been a drunk over half his life, not finding any other way to deal with the pain of losing his fiancee, he decided to drink. He slowed on his drinking one day he almost fell into a coma, not because of him, but because of Katniss.

When he woke up, she angrily yelled at him that he might not give a shit about his own life, but unfortunaly _she_ did give a shit, and she wanted him in her life, so he could stop drinking himself into oblivion or he would end up losing her too. So he slowed on the whiskey, but didn't stop completely.

Haymitch loved his niece very much, no matter how much he teased her and she teased him back, and was very fond of her husband, but when he held in his arms Katniss's baby girl for the first time, he felt a love he hadn't felt since Katniss herself was born. He wanted to be a better man, for her.

He stopped drinking almost completely, and when he was about to drink a whole bottle by himself he thought about those cerulean blue eyes that held so much love for everyone, and found his strength.

He still drank, but it was no comparition to what he used to drink.

Katniss knew that Haymitch stopped drinking because of her daughter, and she appreciated it grately.

That's when Haymitch looked at Katniss and Peeta, in matching Christmas PJ's, and fell into the couch laughing.

"Lost your balls boy?" He snorted.

Peeta rolled his eyes, "I'm making my wife happy," he kissed her temple.

"You certanly have him tied down, don't ya sweetheart?"

"Uncle Haymitch look! I match my Mommy and Daddy too!"

"You sure do, girlie." Haymitch tickled her sides and she giggled.

Peeta turned to look at Katniss, "You haven't opened your presents,"

"No, we haven't. C'mon," she pulled him to sit on the floor again so they could open their presents.

Katniss went first, opening Peeta's presents for her. He gave her a new pair of hunting boots, the newest iPad, wood arrows with patterns on the side he clearly carved himself, and a new book of herbs.

"Thank you, I love it," she kissed him.

"Wait, that's not everything." He took a small box she had missed, and held it out to her, when she ripped the paper open she saw a light blue Tiffany and Co. jewelry box. Haymitch whistled.

She looked up at Peeta "Open it,"

It was a white gold necklace with a silver medallion hanging from it, a single "K" covered in diamonds in the center of it, she gasped, and before she could say anything she found a small button on the side of the medallion.

She pushed it and the medallion popped open, revealing three small spaces meant for pictures, two of them already occupied, one was one of her and Peeta's wedding day, her favorite picture, the two of them were smiling and looking at each other lovingly, as if no one else existed. They didn't even know Madge had taken that picture.

The second space hugged a picture of them, Peeta sitting with Katniss on the bed, his arm around her while she held their baby girl in her arms the day she was born. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday, Peeta was telling her how much he loved them, tears in his eyes, they looked down at the baby when they heard a small sound coming from her.

When she opened her eyes revealing a blue identical to her father's, Katniss felt herself fall in love once again.

The third space was pictureless, but she knew that space was meant for their second baby.

She didn't even know she was crying until Peeta ran his hands over her cheeks, "You don't like it? We can change it for something else," he whispered.

She shook her head quickly "I love it. It's perfect, thank you, I love you so much."

Peeta's smile brightened the room, "Really? I'm glad."

"Fasten it for me?" she turned around and he closed the clasp, securing it. She kissed him once "Thank you. Now you open your gifts,"

She got for him some new clothes and shoes, some baking instruments he mentiones he liked, and art brushes and oil paintings, Peeta gasped.

"How… How did you find these? I've been looking for them for months," he breathed out. She felt proud of herself when she noticed his reaction.

"I looked around in at least 15 art stores but they were all sold out of the paintings, and I gave my phone number to all the owners so they would let me know if they got some, and last week one small store downtown called me to let me know they received a small shipment, so I went there, and here we are," she shrugged, a smile on her lips.

"Thank you so much, baby," he pulled her to his lap, "You are the best wife anyone could ever ask for."

Haymitch's voice broke their moment, their daughter in his lap "Do we have to watch you two making eyes at each other for the rest of the day?" he rolled his eyes and the girl giggled.

"Anyway," Katniss stood from his lap, "I got you something else. Wait here," she then went upstairs.

Peeta looked at Haymitch "You know what this is about?"

"No idea kid," He took a sip of his eggnog and shrugged.

Katniss came down the stairs a minute later, what looked to be an envelope in her right hand. She sat again in front of him and handed him the envelope wrapped in Christmas paper.

"Here you go," she gulped, and he couldn't help but notice her hand was shaking.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he toched her forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine, just open it."

"Okay…" he ripped the paper open and then the manila envelope, inside it there were many papers stapled together, his eyebrows creased in confusion as he pulled out the papers.

Many words and numbers and conditions filled the first pages, Katniss's name and his were scattered around, and he didn't understand what it was about, until he read in bold letters at the top of the page " _Real State Purchase Agreement_ ".

He was in shock, Katniss guessed, although she hoped it was a good kind of shock.

"You didn't." Peeta looked up at her, amazed.

"I guess that depends on what you think I did," she smiled sheepishly.

"You didn't buy a new store so I could set a new bakery," his warm hands ran over her cheeks.

Peeta had been wanting to expand their business by opening a new bakery for months now, but it was never the right time, at the beginning of the year they had made some renovations to the bakery, they had to get a new car, his father fell sick and they went to visit him, Peeta sent him money for his treatments –thankfully, he healed-, and then she got pregnant. They weren't having money issues, but there was always something that needed their money and attention.

She knew they were having a baby in a couple of months, and that a new bakery would take up much of his time, but she felt that if they didn't do this now, they would never get to do it. So when the place Peeta had been admiring since he was a kid went for sale, she was surprised by the good structure it had, so she trusted her gut and put up an offer. They accepted it.

Katniss was aware that they should have talked about it as a couple before she bought the place, but she wanted to do this for him. He _deserved_ it. He put up so much love and dedication into his business, the rush hour never seemed to end, the clientele loved his baked goods.

The new bakery would be located in the center of town, people would line outside the store just to buy her husband's bread and sweets, she knew it.

She was freaking out by his lack of response, though. "Peeta?"

He suddenly picked her up and spun her around, laughing. When he put her down Katniss lay her hands over her belly, breathless. Peeta paled.

"Sorry baby," he rubbed her belly.

"I'm okay," she smiled. "So, I take it you are not mad at me for buying the store behind your back?" Katniss bit her lip.

"No, love, how could I be mad? You're amazing. When I heard about them going for sale I went to find out about the price but someone had already purchased it, I was so dissapointed.

"I felt guilty because I didn't even talk to you about buying it, I just wanted to go with it, and I felt even guiltier knowing that we have a 4 year-old and a baby on the way, so when they told me it was already bought I guessed everything happens for a reason. But now I'm happy you got it." He grinned.

"I wanted to do this for you, you always put up everyone else's necessities before your own. I figured you deserved to have your dreams made come true for once," she said, her eyes full of passion.

"My dreams come true everyday I spend with you and our children." He kissed her until they were both breathless. "So its official? We're the official owners of that establishment?"

"Pretty much. We have to meet up with the real estate agent so you can sign the contract so the store is on your name," she hugged him.

"Thank you. So much. I don't know what I'd do without you,"

"You probably wouldn't be wearing that ridiculous onesie, boy." Haymitch. They almost forgot he was there. _Almost_.

"You always have to ruin the moment, don't you?" Katniss rolled her eyes.

"That's what I live for, sweetheart."

The little girl jumped down from Haymitch's lap and went to turn on the DVD. She quickly put on the movie and pulled her parents to sit on the couch, where she sat between them.

With the remote in her hand, the movie started playing, revealing Disney's _Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas_.

The adults sighed and she squealed in joy.

* * *

Haymitch had lunch with them in their house, and after, he went back to his own place for a nap, and most possibly, a drink.

They got bathed and dressed, their daughter was unsure about leaving the house, she wanted to stay in and play with her new toys, but Katniss told her the kids of the home would be expecting her to play with them. That sealed the deal.

The orphanage was managed by a woman named Paylor, and she recognized and friended Katniss and Peeta, since they've been visiting the home for over 10 years now. She always appreciated their donations.

After their daughter hugged Paylor hello, she went off to play tag with some girl around her age. Paylor seemed happy, but not surprised, to see them.

She smiled, "It's so wonderful to have you in here." She grasped both their hands in her own, and acknowledged Katniss's round stomach.

"Congratulations on this upcoming blessing,"

Katniss and Peeta looked at each other and smiled, "Thank you, we're really excited –and nervous,"

"You'll be just fine, you're doing great with your older baby."

Katniss and Paylor kept talking, and she noticed her husband dissapeared from her side. He returned a few minutes later in the same Santa suit Haymitch had been wearing earlier, with the sack full of toys slung over his shoulder.

When they saw him, the kids ran towards him, almost making him fall. He went and sat in the couch, and all the kids made a line in front of him so they could recieve their presents.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, children." Peeta smiled through the thick white beard. "Before I give you your presents, though, I need the help from my little elf," Peeta looked around, his eyes searching for his daughter, "Now, where is –Ah! There you are, come here."

Peeta sat her next to him on the couch, and he took out a smaller Santa hat from the sack and arranged it in her head. She giggled while Katniss snaped photos.

Peeta took the presents out of the sack and handed them to their daughter so she could give them to the kids. She loved seeing the awe look in their faces.

After Peeta was done with the gift giving, Katniss and Paylor went to the car and got all the food from the bakery, going back inside and putting it over the table.

When the kids started eating, Peeta kissed her forehead and went to change. He left, and a small kid around 3 years-old tugged at her pants, she looked down.

"Are you Santa's wife?" he said in a small voice.

She chuckled and kneeled in front of him, "Yes, something like that." She rubbed his hair, "So tell me, did you like the gift Santa got for you?"

All shyness forgotten, the kid started happily rambling about the new car track Santa had given him.

"You want to play?" he tugged at her hand and led her to a place in the floor where a Hot Wheels racing track was set.

"Sure," she sat next to him and grabbed the remote that controled the car, squeezing it lighter so her car would move slower than the boy's. After three laps around the track, his car crossed the line first and he jumped up.

"I won!" she smiled, but he went still for a moment, "Santa is not going to stop bringing me gifts just 'cause I beat you right?"

Katniss almost peed herself laughing.

"No, as long as you're a good boy Santa will still bring you presents," Peeta jumped in and helped Katniss up from the floor.

"Nice!" he went back to his racing car track.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the orphanage, playing with some of the kids and talking to Paylor. They went home after the sun went down, their daughter happily chattering in the back seat of the car.

When they got the house, Peeta got started on dinner while his wife and daughter played in the living room with dolls.

After dinner, Peeta had to carry her to her room since she fell asleep on the couch, while watching _Home Alone_.

They tucked her, and when he was about to close the door to leave he heard her mumble, "I love you daddy…". He went back in and pressed a kiss to her small head.

"I love you, too, more than you'll ever know." She out like a light.

When he got to the master bedroom, Katniss was already out of her clothes only in her bra and panties, her back to him as she searched in his drawer for one of his t-shirts.

Shutting the door, he went behind her and put his arms around her stomach and his lips on her bare shoulder. She quickly turned and sealed her mouth over his, her tongue tangling with his, and Peeta moaned.

Katniss's hands moved from her place over his shoulder, one hand tangling in the soft strands of his blonde hair, pushing his mouth harder against her own, and the other slipped down his torso, stopping over his crotch and caressing his rapidly hardening cock.

He broke the kiss, and quickly threw his shirt over his head. While Katniss fumbled with his belt buckle, he joined their mouths again before she could unfasten his belt, and leaned down without breaking the heated kiss, locking his arms under her thighs and lifting her up, her legs weaved around his waist. She broke the kiss to say something, and he wasted no time in latching his mouth to her neck.

"I weight too much," she moaned as his lips suck greedily on her neck pulse.

"Don't be silly, you're perfect,"

He laid her gently on the center of the bed, his mouth moving from her neck down to her clavicle, and then over her full breasts. His hands reached behind her to unclasp her bra, and he quickly slipped the straps down and tossed it somewhere behind him, rolling one dusk nipple between his thumb and forefinger, while the other one recieved full attention from his lips and teeth. She moaned and held his head tighter to her breast, grinding her hot center against his rock-hard erection.

She sat up, pushing his back against the matress, and her hands went over his blucke, this time succesfully unfastening it, she unziped his pants, and in one swift motion yanked the jeans and boxers down his hips to his ankles. His cock sprang free and she smiled and threw the pants and boxers to the floor while he kicked his socks away.

She pumped him a few times, -she loved the feeling of him, hard and thick, in her hand- and then leaned down to put him in her mouth.

"Fucking hell," he muttered and rubbed his face. Some girls were not into blowjobs, and its not her favorite task either, but she couldn't deny the satisfaction and arousal it brought her seeing Peeta's face when she sucked him. After a few minutes, she could feel him twitching inside her moutch, like he was going to come, but before he could he pulled out of her mouth and switched positions again, with him on top of her.

"You're amazing, but I want to come inside you," his pupils were almost black with desire.

He kissed her harshly on the mouth and then kissed his way down, pressing soft kisses to her stomach and then stopping where she wanted him the most. He pressed his lips to her inner thighs, teasing her.

"Peeta," she groaned in exasperation and tugged at his hair. He chuckled and put his mouth on her clit, inserting two fingers inside her.

Katniss's hips instinctively shot up, and she moaned so loudly that she stayed very still and quiet for a moment, afraid that their daughter was going to barg in. Thankfully, she didn't. Meanwhile, Peeta kept working on her clit, sucking and licking the little mound while still moving his fingers in and out of her.

She felt the coil in her stomach tightening fast and hard, and she came with a strangled shout. She breathed heavily, and Peeta kissed his path back up, until he reached her lips and looked down at her adoringly. She caressed his hair and then reached down and took his cock in her hand, lining him at her entrance. He looked down at her, as if to ask, _Are you sure?_

She answered by kissing him and thrusting her hips up so he entered her swiftly, and Peeta sighed and groaned against her neck.

"Oh god," She moaned.

He kept a pace, pumping in and out of her, each time harder and faster than the last, her legs tightly wrapped around his hips, one of her hands clawing his back and the other squeezing his left butt cheek, his hands on her hips. Their kisses were becoming sloppier, and his hips were meeting hers harder.

"I'm close." Katniss forced out in between sighs of pleasure.

"Me too, baby," He locked his eyes to hers.

He trusted inside her a couple of times more and she felt herself falling over the edge. She came with his name on her lips, shouting it, and after a few more pumps of his hips, he came too, spilling inside her. In his post orgasmic bliss he remembered not to let his arms give out underneath him so he didn't crush Katniss. He quickly moved from atop her to his side and she rested her head over his rapidly beating heart, trying to calm her labored breathing.

"Are you okay?" he stroked her dark hair and she nodded.

"I'm perfect,"

"You certanly are, love," he meant to give her a peck but she put her hand on the back of his neck, not letting him move his mouth from hers.

"You've got to give me a few minutes if you want another round." He chuckled and she nuzzled his jaw with her nose, making him avert his gaze from the high cealing to her grey eyes, which held seriousness in them.

"Thank you for another wonderful Christmas," she whispered.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, we're a team, remember? I'd be nowhere without you," he touched their foreheads together. "I love you so much, I didn't know I could ever love someone this hard. Every day you do small things that make me fall even harder for you." Her eyes were bright with tears.

"I love you," and she did. God knew she did.

After her father's death she never wanted to let someone in, afraid to get hurt once again, but Peeta crept up on her. And she was glad they gave each other a chance, because she knew she would never be this happy with anyone else. He showered her with his love and took care of her everyday, gave her a beautiful and healthy daughter, and in two months, another beautiful and healthy baby. He was the best father and husband.

He seemed to read her thoughts, and he slid down until he was face to face with her bump. "Next Christmas will be even more wonderful," he smiled at her, and presses his lips to her stomach, talking to the baby.

"Hi, cheese bun," Peeta often liked to talk to the baby when it was still on the womb, so it would recognize its father before it was even born. He did it all through her fist pregnancy and had been doing it all through her second. "It's Daddy."

"We can't wait for you to get here. Me and your Mommy and sister are very excited to have your here with us, so please hurry up in finish growing so we can finally meet you. We love you. We want to hold you and cuddle with you and give you many kisses," he rubbed her belly.

"Just please take it easy on your Mommy, and try no to kick her too hard, yeah? Although I know that might be a little difficult considering you most likely got her stubborn nature." Katniss flicked at his head, and he laughed.

"But no matter how stubborn she might be, I promise you, you have the most loving, caring, dedicated, and beautiful Mom of all Universe." She stroked her husband's blonde curls. "So get here fast so you can know her. We love you so, so much."

She was sure she could live one hundred lifetimes and never deserve this man. But every day of her life she was grateful for him. And he was right, from now on, not only Christmases, but every day of their lives would only get better.

 _ **The end**_

* * *

 _This took longer to write than what I expected, but I kind of like the way it turned out. Please leave your comments and reviews, and if you're interested in me writing something else, let me know!_

 _Merry (Late) Christmas and wonderful New Year 2016!_


End file.
